The Greatest Fan of Your Life
by athaye12
Summary: Buzz and Jessie share a romantic night when Bonnie and her family are away. Rated T.


**Just wanted to throw up this story because I've been saving it in the back of my mind for a while. Right now I'm dying to write some Buzz and Jessie fluff, since my other story at the moment is strictly about Jessie. **

**Enjoy!**

**Toy Story/Pixar/Disney/and the song used in this story is not mine.**

* * *

It was almost the end of summer and Bonnie and her family went for a couple days to visit relatives in Iowa. It was approaching nighttime and the toys of the household had free reign to do whatever they wanted while the family was gone on the somewhat cooler night.

Buzz Lightyear wanted to spend the evening with Jessie because they didn't get much alone time the whole summer. He went to search for his cowgirl and found her sitting on the windowsill lost in thought. He quietly crept up and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Jess?" Jessie looked up at her space ranger and smiled at him.

"Hey Buzz," she patted the spot next to him to sit down.

He sat down as she laid her head on his shoulder. The space ranger wrapped one of his strong arms around her slim waist; making her feel comfortable and secure.

"I actually came up here to ask you if you wanted to go outside. It's actually cool out and we can stand some fresh air. Besides, we haven't had a chance too much to be alone together all summer long."

"That seems like a mighty fine idea. Let's go!" replied Jessie. She wanted nothing more than to spend a night with her sweet space ranger.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the room and through the cat flap and stepped into the backyard. Buzz led her to the middle of the yard where the sound of music filled Jessie's ears.

Buzz had set up a CD player at the garage opening and slow music filled the night air.

"Would you care for a dance, milady?" asked Buzz and slightly bowed at Jessie. She giggled and accepted.

"Always, good sir," responded the cowgirl. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he locked his arms around her waist.

Buzz inhaled deeply and rested his forehead against her's and swayed with her to the music. The song called "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain came on as Buzz cuddled Jessie closer to him and together, listened to the lyrics of the song that seemed to describe their relationship perfectly.

**The strands in your eyes.  
That color them wonderful,  
stop me, they steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains  
thrust toward the sky never revealing  
their depth. **

With their foreheads still touching, and their lips only inches apart; Buzz looked deeply into Jessie's eyes; getting lost in the vibrant emerald green that sparkled back at him. His heart swelled with love for the cowgirl he held so tenderly in his arms and continued to sway with her.

**And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
**

As Buzz stared at her, Jessie felt like the luckiest cowgirl for having Buzz as her boyfriend. What she did to deserve him, she had no idea; but she had him now and everything that dared to harm her, he would protect her. Oh no, she wasn't a damsel in distress at all, but she felt stronger and braver than ever having Buzz by her side.

She pressed her lips against his and fed him a soft kiss. They danced cheek to cheek during the song's main chorus.

**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
**

Buzz was Jessie's crying shoulder. He held her when her thoughts drifted to her past and he helped her through the tough times their whole family went through when Andy went off to college. Buzz was proud at how brave Jessie was during her years in storage and always helped her through her panic attacks when she thought about her time at Al's apartment.

He kissed the side of her face and continued to hold her close.

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead**

**And tell me that we belong together**  
**Dress it up with the trappings of love.**  
**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips**  
**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

Buzz was Jessie's living proof that she was able to love again. Each night he would hold her close and whisper how much he loves her and the kisses they shared reassured her that she's a new person with a bigger heart that held a capacity to love her toy family, Bonnie and Andy, and Buzz.

She giggled as Buzz spun her around and brought her in close to him again. He repeated the action a few times during the next verse; rendering them both into a fit of giggles.

**And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,****  
****I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.**

What Buzz felt for Jessie was more than love. He felt it when she explained what happened at Sunnyside with him one night; how he acted in Demo and Spanish mode. However, Jessie didn't fall out of love with him one bit because she understood what happened. Buzz couldn't thank Jessie enough for not looking down on him and continued to stick by his side.

After all the events that led up to the toys being donated to Bonnie, Buzz knew he never wanted to let Jessie out of his sight. He felt it when they held hands at the dump.

**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

"The greatest fan of your life," Buzz sang the last line into his cowgirl's ear.

"My sweet space toy," purred Jessie and kissed him.

When the song ended the two just stood there with huge smiles plastered onto their faces. Buzz ran his hand down her arm and caught her hand and led her back into the house. He turned off the CD player and moved it aside as they walked into the house.

As he started to head in the direction of Bonnie's bedroom, he felt a tug at his hand and noticed Jessie stopped walking. She smiled mischievously at him and tugged his hand in the direction of Bonnie's parent's bedroom.

Buzz took the hint and they entered the bedroom and closed the door behind them. The night was about them two and they didn't want others intruding.

The two fell onto the bed; with Buzz landing on top of Jessie. He went to pull away, but stopped when a pair of arms snaked around his neck. He looked down and saw the same sparkle in Jessie's eyes that was present outside.

"I love you," whispered Jessie.

"I love you too, Jess," responded Buzz. He leaned down and gave her a series of small kisses that quickly turned into something more passionate as he trailed his kisses down her face to her neck.

As the night progressed, nothing was heard except for the occasional moan of each others name as the space ranger and cowgirl loved each other; proving just how alive and real their feelings were for each other.


End file.
